


put your thumbs up for me

by thvnderstrm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm going to stop adding tags if it gets too long, i'm literally going to write about every svt ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thvnderstrm/pseuds/thvnderstrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically oneshots for all 78 ships in seventeen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 61 // wonkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 61 // wonkwan
> 
> “It’s 3am and i’m still in the library studying for finals and i’m losing my grip on reality and i think i just saw a ghost”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello yes i'm going to start writing for all the svt ships ;; this is going to be a spur of the moment thing so i may not be consistent but thank you for reading anyway
> 
> pls support my babies and "please let it go if i suck"

Out of all the bad decisions Seungkwan had made, this was by far the worst. He was alone in the 24-hour library at 3am, cramming for his math final that was going to start in six hours. It had been a few hours since the librarian left, muttering a small ‘don’t stay up too late’ to Seungkwan and dimming the back lights. Now, Seungkwan was sitting in semi-darkness, hunched over his math textbook. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times and took big gulps of coffee, trying his best to stay awake.

Suddenly, a shadow flashed past him, startling Seungkwan. He was immediately wide awake, frantically checking his surroundings. There was nothing. The library was empty. He patted his cheeks, willing himself back to reality. After checking a second time, Seungkwan brushed it off as something from his imagination. He went back to his textbook, now feeling less sleepy. Though, he could not let go of the feeling of being watched. Because of that, he could not concentrate, his focus on math formulas and equations starting to blur. Seungkwan jumped again when a loud bang sounded somewhere from the back of the library.

“Who’s there?” Seungkwan called out, feeling chills along his arms. He was facing the back of the library now, hands searching for his phone. When he finally found it, he dialed the first person he could think of.

“...hello?” A tired voice drawled out from the tiny speakers of his phone.

“Shua hyung!” Seungkwan practically shouted into the phone. “Are you awake?”

“I am now.” The person on the other side of the line yawned. “What do you want, Seungkwan?”

“I’m sorry for waking you up so late…uh early? What time is it? Anyway, nevermind, I’m at the library right now and supposedly I’m alone but I think there’s someone because I heard a sound just now but I’m not sure if it was just my imagination or something and… Hyung?”

The line was dead. His phone had run out of battery.

“Aish!” Seungkwan cursed, putting his phone into his bag. He was starting to think of going back to the dorm. However, he could afford to get another bad grade on a math paper. His professor already told him that if his grades keep slipping, he would have to attend summer school and he was planning on going back to Jeju for the summer.

Calming his nerves a bit, Seungkwan sipped his coffee and sat down again, pushing the thoughts of ghosts and other supernatural stuff out of his mind. He had to focus on math now. The test was in five hours. However, just when he had started reading his textbook again, a weird tapping noise began. Seungkwan snapped his head to the back of the library again, a paranoid look on his face. His sanity was growing thin and he was also scared out of his wits.

Gathering the bit of courage he had left, he slowly surged forward to the back of the library. It was dark but he could easily see the rows of bookshelves. He had really wished he was not alone right now but he did not think Jisoo hyung would appreciate it if he dragged him to the library at 3 in the morning just to watch him study.

 _I could have asked Hansol, we’re in the same math class, dang it I could have even asked Jeonghan hyung, he wouldn’t mind, beside he stays up late anyway_ , Seungkwan was scolding himself in his head, trying to think of the possible situations he could have been in instead of cowardly walking to check the back of the library.

Seungkwan almost fainted when he saw a figure in between two bookshelves, sitting slumped on the floor. He seemed to be reading. However, what was more important was Seungkwan shouting as if he had just seen a ghost which startled the boy on the floor. He jumped up from his position and started shouting at Seungkwan too.

Seungkwan managed to calm down when he realised that the boy was not a ghost, though the frightened look on his face was still there. The boy on the other hand stared at Seungkwan, horrified. One of his hand went up to fix the glasses on his face.

Seungkwan seemed to realise the situation and started apologising profusely to the other boy.

“I’m so sorry!” He started. “I thought you were a ghost or a demon or something. I heard something just now and I went to check and you were just here and it was dark and you looked scary and I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m sorry, I was just studying for my finals and I think I’ve lost my grip on reality and I may be on my third cup of coffee, oh God, I’m sorry.” Seungkwan wheezed out, his brain-to-mouth filter stopped working when he was terrified.

The other boy had a confused look on his face, his eyes were wide, brows drawn tight, lips pressed in a straight line. The glasses he was wearing seemed to make his eyes even bigger. He looked cute.

“Uh, thanks?” The other boy said.

Seungkwan realised that he must have said that thought out loud and mentally slapped himself. His cheeks started to turn red.

“Oh my God, this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry,” Seungkwan blurted.

However, all the other boy did was smile softly at him. It made his insides flutter.

“It’s alright,” the boy assured him, his quiet voice contrasted Seungkwan’s loud one. “I’m Wonwoo. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I’m Seungkwan and it’s fine, I get scared easily,” he chuckled awkwardly. “Also, what are you doing at 3am in the library?”

“Reading,” Wonwoo replied nonchalantly.

“Reading.” Seungkwan repeated, voice filled with confusion.

Wonwoo scratched his head. “Sometimes, when I can’t sleep, I’ll read.”

“Why can’t you just read in your dorm?” Seungkwan asked.

“My roommate’s an asshole.” Wonwoo shrugged, saying that as if it completely made sense.

Seungkwan decided to leave the subject be. He also needed to go back to studying.

“Look, I really need to go back to studying and you can go back to reading, I won’t disturb,” Seungkwan said, gesturing to his table near the front of the library.

Wonwoo nodded. “What are you studying?”

“Math. Calculus.”

Wonwoo flashed him a sudden grin which caught Seungkwan by surprise. _Why couldn’t he smile like that all the time, it makes him look more approachable and more beautiful_ , the thought popped into Seungkwan’s head.

Seungkwan forced the thought away before focusing on Wonwoo again.

“Do you need any help?” Wonwoo asked. “I’m quite good at the subject.”

“Ah, Wonwoo-sshi,” Seungkwan began, not knowing how to respond.

“Hyung,” Wonwoo corrected. “Just call me hyung. Uh, you’re a freshman, right?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Then, in that case, hyung, I can really use the help.”

Wonwoo beamed. “Great! How many days left till your test?”

“More like, ‘how many hours left’. It starts at 9,” Seungkwan muttered.

“Hmmm, then we better get started, shall we?” Wonwoo said.

That was how Seungkwan ended up studying for another two hours and with Wonwoo’s help, he was certain he could scrape at least a B on his final. Also, he got Wonwoo’s number and a promise for ice cream afterwards. Out of all the bad decisions Seungkwan had made, maybe this one was not so bad.


	2. 31 // joshkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31 // joshkwan
> 
> inspired by joshua's mansae hair. hs au!svt

"Hong Jisoo, stop right there!"

To be completely honest, Jisoo had expected this reaction from Seungcheol but he kept himself calm and turned to face the older who was already stomping towards him. He plugged his earpieces out, just as the head of the student council stopped infront of him. They were in the middle of the hallway and students were rushing to their lockers and classes, though a few of them got distracted by the scene Jisoo and Seungcheol were making.

"What the _hell_ , Hong?" Seungcheol squinted at the younger. Jisoo merely shrugged.

"I would have expected Soonyoung or even Jun to pull this kind of stunt, but you?" Seungcheol half-yelled at him. He then proceeded to point an accusing finger towards the other boy's hair. "You know, this is against the rules, right?"

The subject of the matter was Jisoo's newly-dyed hair. Last week, it was the same-as-always black hair that almost reached his eyebrows. However, now it was a dull ginger orange that was swept over to the side, to reveal his forehead. Undoubtedly, he looked good. He could tell by the lingering glances that was cast his way as he made his way to school. Jisoo smirked at the thought.

" _Yah_! Don't smirk at me!" Seungcheol glared. "Did someone do this to you or did you do it on purpose?"

Jisoo laughed. "I just wanted a change."

Seungcheol sighed. "You've been spending too much time with Soonyoung and Seokmin, I swear." Seungcheol slipped out a piece of paper from his pocket and borrowed a pen from a passing student to write down something. "Sorry Soo but detention it is. Until you change it back to its original colour."

Jisoo took the slip of paper and placed it in his wallet. "I'm keeping it the way it is."

"I have no idea what it is you're rebelling against but it better be just a phase." Seungcheol crossed his arms.

"Not rebelling," Jisoo said, turning away from Seungcheol. "Just having fun. You should try it, hyung." He sauntered to his class, not looking back to face Seungcheol's glares. . Jisoo had known Seungcheol for two years now.

.

Seungcheol, being the captain of the track and field team, with Jisoo, being vice-cap, had them working together and becoming closer as Jisoo thought of Seungcheol as a brother now. He was the one who helped Seungcheol run for president and he was also the one who introduced Seungcheol to Jeonghan, captain of the basketball team, who Seungcheol was now head over heels with, despite his protests.

Jisoo was also half-hoping he would get off the hook easily since Seungcheol was president but it went exactly the opposite.

Now, just as he was sitting in the detention room after classes, with a couple of the school's troublemakers, which included Soonyoung, he had started to wonder whether this was worth it. Jisoo sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair. _Only sixty minutes left_.

He flinched when someone poked his side. He turned to the right and met the grinning face of Kwon Soonyoung. Jisoo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hyung, it's my first time seeing you here," Soonyoung began. "Do you think I'll be seeing you here more often now?"

"Knowing Seungcheol, I'll probably be here until the hair dye fades," Jisoo heaved a sigh.

"Why'd you do it in the first place?" Soonyoung asked, gesturing to his hair. "Not that it's looks bad or weird. If anything, it makes you look more mature." He laughed. "You just don't seem like the type."

Jisoo smiled at his junior. "For fun."

"Oh my God! What is this? The A plus model student has a mischievous side," Soonyoung gasped, sarcastically.

The older boy chuckled at the younger's comment. "I just hope Seungcheol will let me off soon."

"While you're at it," Soonyoung started. "Could you also maybe tell him to let me off too?"

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at Soonyoung's hopeful smile, scoffing at his attempt at aegyo. "Nice try, kid. What did _you_ do this time?"

"I may or may not have accidentally knocked him in the head with a basketball," Soonyoung explained.

Jisoo frowned. "Why did he give you detention if it was only an accident?"

"Jeonghan hyung saw it."

"Ah."

Soonyoung laughed at the thought. Sighing, Jisoo shook his head at his junior.

"I'll see what I can do," Jisoo finally spoke.

"Thanks hyung!"

With that, Soonyoung went back to whatever he was doing before, which was laying his head on the desk and sleeping. Jisoo sighed again. This was going to be a long week.

.

It was almost 5 when detention finally ended. Jisoo felt so relieved as he stepped out of the room. He really could not bear sitting in that room for an hour. Taking a deep breath, he strolled to the entrance gate of the school.

As he walked through the hallway, he passed by the choir room. Though he was not in choir, he still liked to sit in their practices and would even play the guitar for the kids there sometimes. Although the choir president slash the school's public enemy number two, Lee Seokmin, was a year younger than him, they were pretty close.

Jisoo knew the choir schedule well and practice would have already ended but that did not stop him from opening the choir room's door and peaking in.

A loud voice rang out from inside. "Seokmin hyung, I swear to God, if you forgot your jacket again ---"

Jisoo chuckled at the voice and he walked deeper into the room, finally coming into Boo Seungkwan's view, which surprised the younger.

"Oh, Shua hyung! I didn't know it was you!" Seungkwan scrambled to apologise but Jisoo just laughed and waved it off.

Seungkwan then stopped abruptly and his eyes widened, mouth gaping open. "Hyung! Your hair!"

"Right," the older began, running a hand through his ginger hair. "What do you think?"

Seungkwan gawked at the question but answered it anyway. "Oh, um, it looks nice. It definitely suits you, I think," he gulped, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Jisoo smirked at the younger, flipping his hair to the side to reveal more of his forehead. "Oh, really?" He broke into a grin when Seungkwan had to turn away from him to hide his blushing cheeks. He just loved to tease the younger.

Seungkwan, who was clearly flustered, started scurrying around the room, collecting his belongings and stuffing them in his bag. "Oh, hyung, look at the time. I should really be going home."

"I'll walk you home," Jisoo retorted, opening the door wide for Seungkwan.

Seungkwan's cheeks burned even more. "Hyung, it's alright. You probably need to go home too." With a hand on the door, he started to walk pass the older but Jisoo then steadily leaned against the door frame, blocking his exit.

Jisoo smiled, "but I want to walk you home."

Seungkwan's hand slid to the door handle, trying to push the door out of his hyung's grasp but Jisoo was stronger. The older smirked at the attempt. "Ah, hyung," Seungkwan whined, trying to push past Jisoo again.

He did not notice the close proximity between himself and the older as he was trying his best to get out of the room. It was not until he looked up to glare at Jisoo that he noticed the tiny gap between them and also the older's knowing smirk. Seungkwan's eyes widened, his grip on the handle releasing as he staggered back.

Jisoo used the opportunity to take Seungkwan's hand and pulled him out of the room. He started walking along the hallway with Seungkwan stumbling beside him. Eventually, the younger fell into step with his hyung, after recovering from the confusion and the shock. He was still dumbfounded by the hand in his, but he was too speechless to say anything.

However, It did not take long for Seungkwan to return to his normal self, talking a mile a minute to Jisoo about what he did in choir practice that day or about how he liked the older's new hair.

It was routine. Seungkwan would fill up the silence and Jisoo would smile, sometimes giving a small comment here and there. Seungkwan would bounce every step and Jisoo would stroll beside him, eyes crinkling at the younger's actions.

Though, now, the only difference was their interlocked hands, fingers intertwined with one another.


End file.
